my little pony appli monster
by mukosu
Summary: A scientist always thought an A.I would have allowed humanity to evolve but when the artificial intelligence grows too fast and gains in intelligence from day to day. humanity will soon risk is surpass by the program ...


In the virtual world a creature of a search engine application uses its power of search to save humanity from the disastrous. In the office filled with binder and different computer document.

"Where is the file I'm looking for ..."

He checks each of the files, but he does not know who was being watched by an enemy who watches him from who's there.

The creature that looks like a white cat with a red hat that had a magnifying glass and had metal claws finally found the file that was looking for.

But suddenly a purple tentacle emerges from nowhere to take the document in the claw of the white cat.

" Who did that? "

He uses his magnifying glass on his head to look for the culprit when he sees a purple octopus wearing a gas mask.

"Virusmon ! "

Name: Virusmon

Type: life

App: virus

Power: 640

Grade: Standard

"Yes it is me and the supreme intelligence send me to eliminate you!"

"Tentacle Blind!"

The virus application launches its tentacle to attack him by chance he manages to dodge and run to the exit to dive into the net.

"Gatchmon! I go…

Virus One is interrupted by a beep sound that reaches from a screen that is open. "00010010011100010001".

"Do you want me to let him go? And that I contaminer a social app in a high school? Which high school? "

"000111001" which is written on the spits purple smoke on Twitter app that becomes malefic.

During that time Gatchmon who had managed to escape Virusmon continues to swim in the net and he reflex has how to succeed to overcome the supreme intelligence to save the humanity.

While he was there he reuses his search abilities to find a solution. The white cat was doing his research he notices a video where 7 girls she confronts three girls in a music fight.

The three girls had made three water horse creature appearance through their bewitching song and the seven girls to use the magic of friendship to defeat them.

"Hum it's girls are the Wonderbolt of Canterlot high school. The Wonderbolt are seven girls who are friends to fight a so-called Sunset Shimmer who has become monstrous because of a strange magic, She is also faced with the society of their friend last the games of friendship. During the duel of the music groups they confronted three siren and during the summer camp an old spirit that had taken possession of the mountainous forest camp disenchanted."

Thanks to his magnifying glass he had found all his information on her, he could go see them. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer are all coming to class.

The blue girl with the rainbow hairstyle was playing an action game and the purple girl was trying to run her search app.

"Twilight, it's not right?"

"My search engine does not work."

"Are you trying to format it? " The pink girl proposes to the mallow She had no other choice she reformat the software and in the net Gatchmon who finally managed to find them sees that the purple has reformatted its application and which began to fade.

" Oh no! she's not going ... "Gatch notices his app is about to be reformatted.

He took a swing to go to Twilight's cell phone. "Huh? "

The girl in purple wearing glasses notices that her icon is shining and the reformation is at 58%.

Arriving at the icon he pushes with all his might to be able to get out of the cell phone of the girl who his mobile device emit a blind light and the search icon goes out.

"Twilight, what was that? Rainbow questions her friend.

The four look at the icon in front of who is animated in front of her and a white creature who looks like a cat who starts talking to them.

"It's not right? you almost erase me with the application! "

Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow and Pinkie remain silent. "You did not seem surprised to see me? "

"Not really from the fact that we fought against sirens, two unicorn magic and a spirit of the past," the Sunset summed up their adventure with magical creatures.

"I see ... I'm Gatchmon the search engine app" He presents himself.

Name: Gatchmon

Type: Social

App: search

Power: 1000

Grade : Standard

"And also I need your help to save .."

Before even explaining the reason for his coming, they heard the students arguing over their nasty comments on Twitter and breaking their friendships.

"How dare you put on your wall? It was a secret."

"It's not me.

The arguments were more and more rage and the friendship of young people broke one after the other. Also the teachers who received nasty comments on Twitter and even the principal of Celestia high school and the main vice had already received 30 on his account.

"It's weird why they argue?

"I do not know but let's go help. " Pinkie comes out of her bag of party balloons and confetti. But it did not help them.

"Sirens are not here?

Sunset refers to the Dazzlings and their hypnotic singing. When she reflexive to find a solution the icon of the sociality application starts to move and a blue bird had two big hand appeared.

"Girls look he has a strange kind of bird" the pink girl points out the blue creature standing in front of it.

"I will look on the net" The cat creature places the magnifying glass in front of his eye to begin his search on the creature the bird.

"Tubumon! "

Type: Social

App: Tweet

Power: 480

Grade: Standard

"Hold on, if it's not Gatchmon? the search engine. "

" You know him? " Twilight asks Gatchmon.

" Not really… "

"It's normal, master supreme intelligence asks me to break the harmony of this high school and I will enjoy to eliminate you. If you want to stop me, join me in the field AR. "

The blue bird disappear into a digital doorway exit. " What was that? ".

"This is a small digital portal that leads to the digital world but I can not get in without even having a Appli Driver"

"It means if you do not stop it it will create more and more disputes and even worse" the girl wearing glasses imaginary the worst.

Feeling helpless She does not know what was doing did not have the magic of Equestria nor the band in full.

"The statue in front of the building!"

The yellow girl with the yellow and red hairstyle had forgotten that the statue of the school is magical. She runs to the statue to hope to find a wave of magic. The four girls and the search engine look everywhere on the statue but she finds nothing.

" It's lost… "

When Rainbow Dash thought everything was lost, a multicolored light popped up from the figure to go in different directions. A red, blue, pink and purple light goes towards her and changes into a strange device.

"An Appli Driver!"

Twilight had purple, Sunset had red, In the blue and pinkie had a rose.

"Now let's go save Canterlot High ... er Gatchmon how does it work? "

The young blue woman with the Rainbow hairstyle asks the search app.

"Put it in front of you"

The four places the Appli Driver in front of her to open a digital portal but only Twilight and Gatchmon enter the computer dimension.

Arriving in the digital world Twilight feel excited to enter a computer world for the first time.

"Welcome to my world, the Tweeter World"

Tubumon shows the conversations of the people on Twitter and their comment on their wall online.

"The visit is done, I will eliminate you! Twi-Bomb! "

"Twilight quickly! AppliRealize me! "

The monster of the conversation app launches bombs on Twilight and Gatchmon. He dodges the first five and Gatch put himself in front of the girl to protect her.  
"Gatchmon! "

He had suffered a lot of damage, the problem was not materialized and he began to become transparent and to fade away.

"Gatchmon. She's worried about Gatch.

"It's okay ... Twilight you have to materialize me with the Appli Driver. "

"If it's to save everyone and you, let's go"

The search engine is changed into a chip and then placed on the hand of the purple girl. Twilight places the Gatchmon chip on the Appli Driver.

AppliRealize !

The search engine creature is materialized in the virtual world.

"No matter how well you managed to materialize, you only stay weak! Line Rush ! "

The blue bird creature put his hands in like for the attacks. Gatchmon runs to go near Twilight to counter attack Tubumon.

"Gatch Claw! " He takes his metal claw that has become bright and dark with it. Both attacks are to be approximated but the power difference of the two great beings.

Gatch avoids the thumbs of the blue bird and scratches Tubumon.

Tubumon had received the greatest damage because of the attack. His turns into computer data and then takes the form of a chip that falls to the ground.

Twilight approaches the Tubumon chip and picks it up. "It's changed to a chip? "

"Yes, when the Appmon are defeated, they change into chips"

"It means that conversations on the online chat site have become normal" Twily see the comment on the twitter wall has changed.

Gatch nods. The two returns to the real world to join the others. "Twily, are you ok? Did you manage to solve the problem? "

Sunset question the smart girl in mauve. She shows the Tubumon chip to her friends.

"Watch, students are reconciling"

The girl who loves to party points students who watch their conversation online and they make peace.

Peace has returned to Canterlot High. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie go to the Canterlot High Library to hear the story of Gatchmon.

She goes to the four library and the search engine did not doubt that they are not seen an app that had the ability to hack and looks like a little biped dragon who wears a big black hood.

"Gatchmon has been successful at finding humans with whom to join forces to save the world, but the supreme intelligence will do everything to stop it. Also you have to find another Appmon who wants to join your cause ... I have to find a Partner,"

The biped dragon disappears into a digital portal.


End file.
